Pregnancy Love
by Aphrodillia
Summary: Que s'est-il passé quand Lily a découverte sa grossesse? Quelles ont été les réactions?


_« Les enfants d'une mère sont comme des rêves. Aucun ne sont plus merveilleux que les siens »_

_Proverbe Chinois_

* * *

**PDV Lily :**

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le treize février mille neuf cent soixante dix neuf. Il est à peu près quinze heure quarante cinq.

Je suis dans la salle de bain, plus précisément sur les toilettes. Je tiens en mains un test de grossesse moldu. Il est positif. Quelques larmes de joie apparaissent sur mes joues. L'excitation arrive elle aussi très rapidement.

Je suis pressée de le dire à James. Je sais qu'il va être super content. Depuis le temps qu'il veut un mini Cornedrue, un mini Marauders.

Je décide quand même de me lancer un sort voir si je suis vraiment enceinte et si c'est le cas, depuis combien de temps.

Je me lève des toilettes et me lance le sort. Résultat : je suis bien enceinte et de quatre mois. Un petit filament bleu entoure mon ventre. Quelques larmes retombent, mon bébé sera un garçon, mon garçon, mon fils. Je pleure encore pendant quelques minutes.

Puis je me reprend, sèche mes larmes et me rhabille. Je descend ensuite car j'ai un petit creux. Je vais me faire du thé avec des gâteaux. Tous cela avec un petit air rêveuse.

En même temps, je pense au bébé et à la future réaction de James, qui sera sans aucun doute positive.

Mais je me pose plein de questions comme : Vais-je réussir à élever mon bébé ? Vais-je lui faire du mal ? M'aimeras-t-il ? L'aimerai-je autant qu'il le mérite ? Mon bébé sera-t-il en danger ? Parce que avec les temps qui courent... Arriverai-je à le protéger ? Des millions, que dis-je, des milliard de questions me prennent.

D'un seul coup, j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer, signe que quelqu'un vient de rentrer. Sûrement James.

Je pense soudainement que je dois dire la nouvelle à James. Mais soudain, mon regard se pose sur le calendrier et surtout sur la date : treize février. Je me dis que je peux attendre un jour avant de lui annoncer et donc lui faire ce cadeau pour la Saint-Valentin, en même temps que la montre, que j'ai achetée au Chemin de Traverse, la semaine dernière. Oui, je vais faire cela.

Sortant de ma réflexion en entendant James me demander comment je vais. Je lui répond que tous va bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai senti qu'il n'était pas totalement convaincu par ma réponse. Alors je lui fais un petit sourire, je l'embrasse et lui demande si sa journée s'est bien passée. Il me répond positivement, partis se laver pendant que moi, je finis de « goûter ».

Quand James revient, avec un thé pour lui, nous nous installons devant la télévision.

J'avais un petit peu insisté auprès de James pour en avoir une. Cela me manquais tellement de regarder la télévision. D'ailleurs, c'est bien l'une des seules choses que je ne comprenais pas chez les sorciers. Mais comment arrivaient-ils à se passer de télé ?! Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais.

Enfin bref, j'étais certes installée dans le canapé mais j'étais surtout dans les bras de James. Nous regardons une série que nous aimons tous les deux : Shadowhunter.

Cette série est tellement bien. D'ailleurs, c'est la première que nous avons regardée avec mon mari.

Au bout d'un moment, je me sentis partir dans les bras de Morphée.

« Je me vois assise dans l'herbe, dans ce qu'il semble être le jardin du Manoir Potter. Je me vois rire au fait que mon mari, sous sa forme animagus, était en train de faire le pitre pour faire rire un petit garçon, qui en regardant bien, me paraît familier. Et je pense à mon bébé dans mon ventre. Je regarde encore une fois le petit garçon et je pleure. Oui, je pleure, je me rend alors compte que ce petit garçon sera, dans un peu moins de cinq mois, mon fils.

Je me rapproche encore un peu, et je vois mon double avec une main sur son ventre. Quelques larmes tombent encore, je me rend compte que, dans cet avenir, qui semble merveilleux, j'ai un mari super et surtout en vie, un petit garçon vraiment magnifique et qui a en plus mes yeux et en plus j'attends de nouveau un bébé. Oh, pensai-je en soupirant. J'espère que ce merveilleux avenir sera une réalité. C'est tous ce que je veux ».

Je sens quelqu'un me déplacer. J'ouvre un peu mes yeux et j'entends James me dire de me rendormir et qu'il me conduirait jusqu'à notre lit. Alors, je me rendormis et me réveilla que le lendemain.

Aujourd'hui, le quatorze février, James me réveille, il est dix heures trente, avec un petit déjeuner royal, il avait même pensé à mettre un rose rouge sur le plateau. Que je l'aime mon mari, pensai-je, en soupirant de bonheur.

Nous avons ensuite passé près d'une heure dans le lit à discuter, à se papouiller. Nous nous sommes ensuite levé et préparé. James et m'a annoncée que nous allons au restaurant ce midi, pour la Saint-Valentin. C'est là que je lui annoncerai la merveilleuse nouvelle.

A midi pile, nous partons pour un restaurant moldu assez chic. On passa un merveilleux repas.

Et arrivé au dessert et donc au cadeau de Saint-Valentin. Il commença en me donnant un ma-gni-fi-que collier. Il est tous simple. La chaîne est en or blanc avec un Lion en son centre, rappelant nos fantastiques années à Gryffondor. Le lion est bien-sûr rouge mais il avait de magnifiques yeux verts, des émeraudes pour être précise.

J'adore vraiment le collier, tellement que des larmes se mettent à couler sur mes pommettes. James comprenant que c'était des larmes de joie, m'embrasse et essuie mes larmes.

Quand vient mon tour de donner mon cadeau, je me déplace jusqu'à lui, m'assit sur lui, lui prend sa main et la posa sur mon ventre. Il se passe un moment avant que James comprenne.

Puis il comprit, il se lève et me fait tournoyer pendant quelques minutes. Il alterne aussi entre m'embrasser et embrasser mon ventre. Il me dit qu'il n'a jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant et qu'il m'aimait vraiment très fort. James crie ensuite dans tous le restaurant qu'il allait être papa. Et tous le restaurant nous a applaudis et félicités.

Nous décidons ensuite de repartir à la maison. Il était environ dix sept heure. James me demande si on peut inviter Sirius, Remus ainsi que Peter. Je lui répond positivement et je lui dis qu'il pourra en même temps, demander à Sirius s'il voulait être le parrain du futur bébé.

James me regarde avec un grand sourire et cours, comme un enfant, jusqu'à la volière, écris une lettre pour les autres Marauders et les envoya avec son hibou « Callista ». Un hibou avec des plumes aussi noirs que les plumes des corbeaux.

Pendant ce temps, j'ai préparé du thé, un fondant au chocolat ainsi qu'une tarte aux fraises.

Quand James revenu, il avait déjà en main les réponses, positives, de ses amis.

D'un seul coup, on entendis un gros BOUM dans le salon. C'est Sirius qui est tombé de la cheminée. James et moi rigolons. Il est tous couverts de suie. Ensuite, Remus arrive à son tour puis Peter.

Nous nous installons dan le canapé pour James, Remus et moi et dans des fauteuils pour Sirius et Peter. Nous parlons de tous et de rien quand Remus nous demande pourquoi les avions-nous invités

Avec James on se regarde et il crie que je suis enceinte. Et là, je ne compris pas, les quatre garçons se sont mis à sauter, danser, hurler, rire. Puis d'un seul coup, tous me sautent dessus, en faisant bien évidemment attention à mon ventre.

Après un retour au calme, James demande à Sirius si il veut être le parrain du bébé. Des larmes de bonheur coulèrent sur les joues de Sirius. Il répond, après s'être calmé, positivement.

Sirius annonce qu'il est fière d'avoir ce rôle et qu'il serait toujours là pour son filleul.

Malheureusement ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il allait se passer.

* * *

_« Un enfant est le plus beau des cadeaux »_

_Proverbe Indien_

* * *

Xx***Xx


End file.
